tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Thomasfan/Archive 14
My Talk Page Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave me a message here and I'll reply as soon as I can. Don't forget to sign and date your entries by inserting ' ~~~~ ' at the end. Dry rails and good running! ;Archives Archive 1, Archive 2, Archive 3, Archive 4, Archive 5, Archive 6, Archive 7, Archive 8, Archive 9, Archive 10, Archive 11, Archive 12, Archive 13 The Missing Coach Hi. I noticed that you keep on removing my edit about Down the Mine being cancelled and reshot on the Missing Coach page. I got that information from the Steve Asquith interview on SiF. It's a pretty reliable source, so that's why I wrote the edit. --Rankin (talk) 02:10, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Well, Asquith did respond to the question in the manner that it was cancelled. --Rankin (talk) 02:55, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Goofs Hey, Thomasfan. Do personal opinions count as goofs? I asked SteamTeam, and he said I should ask you about the subject. You see, there are a lot of personal opinions in the goofs sections of episodes. --Rankin (talk) 16:27, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Restored Version, what is it? Thomasfan what is restored version as I been seeing in alot of episodes of Thomas lately. --PNR 18:30, February 27, 2010 (UTC) OK thank you. :)--PNR 18:47, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Edit I don't think I can edit anything on here. I tried editing on one thing and then you erased it. Camodric Edwards 01:07, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Real Steam Engines Thomasfan I was watching Creaky Cranky today and after the song 2 real locomotives appeared one is the type of engine Wilbert and Sixteen and the other one is GWR 4110 (I Think) do you think I should make a page about it? --PNR 22:35, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Look at this ThomasFan! A Long Lost, seemingly abandoned STS Wikia! Skullzproductions, a YT friend found it and told me about it! * http://shiningtimestation.wikia.com/wiki/Shining_Time_Station_Wiki What do you think? Shall we take it over and make it a sister wiki? ^_^ Jim 23:16, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I left ZEM a message about it earlier, no reply just yet. Jim 01:59, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'm glad I thought of it then. Ooh! I just noticed before posting this! the TUGS wikia got a spotlight at the bottom of the page! Jim 03:50, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... that just gave me an idea. Could we 'bring alive' the Shining Time Station Wikia and provide it with a little spotlight like the TUGS Wikia has on the main page? How does it sound? Tender Engines 09:29, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Replies Thomasfan could you reply to me about the tomy roadway? ThanksSidekickjason 05:32, March 3, 2010 (UTC) YouTube Do you have an account on YouTube or even go there? - BiggestThomasFan I was just wondering. - BiggestThomasFan Trackmaster Daisy Thomasfan I asked trackmaster once about Daisy and they said that they don't know if they should release her with trucks or single should I add this to the trackmaster page trivia? --PNR 03:46, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Just wanted to make something clear... Regarding my removed edit about Mavis from Lionel Trains, I just want to make clear that I do recall seeing Mavis in a catalog, but I understand how you have removed my edit due to a lack of image or otherwise, and respect your decision. I am unable to find images online, but I will attempt to find a catalog elsewhere to substantiate my claim. Thanks! Atomic1337 fake hey someone made up a fake season 14 charetar "Tim sim" you can tell by the spelling Re: Please Stop But some pages has that kind of form what is the problem with it? Also it operates the same. --PNR 17:48, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :OK --PNR 18:14, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Real Steam Engines Thomasfan these are the engines I was telling you 1 week ago. GWR 2884 Class number 3802 http://farm4.static.flickr.com/3034/2347535232_179c86b84a.jpg?v=0 Great Western Railway 5600 class number 5643 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:P2230030.JPG Hunslett Austerity 0-6-0ST Cumbria number 150 http://www.flickr.com/photos/merlyn63/3641652797/ These are the engines that appeared in small shorts that keep appearing in between each episode of a DVD or an episode shown in TV. Should I make a page for them? Also should I create a page about the heritage railway that owns the engines? Also can brake coaches go on the front and middle of a train as some other railways in different countries do this. --PNR 14:21, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :I use to live there until we moved to a different country. --PNR 15:25, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Can it also be two brake coaches one in the back and front? --PNR 15:32, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :::This might not explain properly but try looking at this video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aNcjpw0CkFc&feature=channel and if you look at it there is 2 brake coach at the back of the trains BTW these are the trains I saw when I use to live in the Philippines. --PNR 15:41, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::But I didn't touch those things that you told me honest I just added a photo that's it BTW when I posted the photo It was like that. --PNR 16:02, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::But I didn't notice it until now. --PNR 16:13, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Thomasfan I checked the history page and I found nothing changed it was like that already how could it changed? OK I will edit the page without touching amything and see if it changed. --PNR 16:25, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I don't know Thomasfan I checked the revisions of history and it kept changing to this form. I really am sorry but I really can't explain why it keeps changing even though I didn't touch it. I will try to correct it if it keeps doing that either there is something wrong in my computer or the website. --PNR 16:29, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Thomasfan there is something wrong with my computer so that iss why it keeps changing I edited it (without changing anything), next I try returning it to the form you want me to do but when I checked the history it was like that. I really don't what is going on try editing it please there is something really wrong with my computer or the website. I hope you understand. --PNR 16:33, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Pending Approval? Still? Hey, Thomasfan! I'm pretty sure you are on the forums in SiF, correct? If you are, could you please approve my account, thesadstoryofhenry, or ask someone who can? I've been waiting a bit, and no-one's bothered to do it. Thankyou! Tender Engines 01:13, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Thomasfan? Nothing's happened. What's going on? Can you help me? BTW, it's my birthday. Happy birthday to me... ''if you could get my account approved or know someone who does, it'd be really appreciated. Tender Engines 01:13, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Question Thomasfan how do you make one of these and what are this thing calls? --PNR 21:46, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Pls reply Hey Thomasfan! How are you today? :) 'ZEM talk to me!' 22:00, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :Still extremely busy, but I have used every moment I could to edit here! :) 'ZEM talk to me!' 01:54, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm hoping to edit everyday, and get back in the game with my other websites as well. I know only have a few projects, the rest I have given away or discarded. 'ZEM talk to me!' 03:05, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks! I was starting to think that I wasn't really needed here anymore, but then I took a close look and realised that there is still a lot I can do to improve things here! :) 'ZEM talk to me!' 03:25, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Can I ask why my pictures were deleted? Those were posted for my userpage and I am displeased to find them gone. Can you please restore them? OrigamiAirEnforcer 04:21, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :So I can't customize my own user page? OrigamiAirEnforcer 19:21, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I see. Very well, I'll give a thought as to my favorite engines and trains. I found a video on YouTube for Alfie has Kittens and I thought that page needed that video, but I want to know if we need the YouTube user's permission first. Vandals Hi, Thomasfan. I got online just this morning, and I saw that there is an unregistered guest on here that is vandalizing some of the articles. Take a look at Baa! for instance. I really think something should be done. CheekyTankEngine28 14:19, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Just to say I have blocked the unregistered user in question SteamTeam 14:25, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Eh, not to bother you or anything, but... The STS wiki just recently had its 1st birthday, and still nothing has been done with it, and skullzproductions is realy bugging me about us taking it over. ZEM gave the ok, right? So we really ought to adopt it as our sister wiki soon, after all, it IS Thomas-related in a way. Jim 16:10, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :OK from ZEM. ;) 'ZEM talk to me!' 16:21, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks guys! Of course, you guys can help out there too, we'll need a lot of it! Jim 17:45, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Right then, I'll take a look, and tell Skullzproductions that we've put the request through! Jim 17:59, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Another Goof for HOTR Hi! was watching Hero of the Rails and noticed Hiro had his dome fitted when Thomas went to see him before being chased by Spencer over the marshland - And then it dissappears in the next shot! I would put it on the page myself but it's always blocked. Perhaps you could add it for me? :) P.S. I heard a rumor that there was a real D51 numbered 51 like Hiro. Maybe you could research that. TheRailwayIndustry 22:36, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Message I responded to your PM. Also wanted to let you know that I gave SteamTeam the OK to release the news on the Season 14 character. I am going to announce it on my YouTube channel, if you don't mind. 'ZEM talk to me!' 03:40, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Season 14 character? Where did you find that info on, Den, was it? Jim 19:47, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, we cannot release where the info came from. It is true though. SteamTeam 20:39, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Top secret eh? Alrighty then, I understand. :::Nah, it's ok, I don't wanna be tempted to blurt it anywhere accidentally anyway. Normally I'm a great secret keeper. Jim 21:23, March 29, 2010 (UTC) A question Every time I add goofs to this page, you remove them. They are legitimate ones, so why? reply ASAP is possible. TheRailwayIndustry 21:15, March 30, 2010 (UTC) You have to look really closely at the left corner of this one (unless it's something else). If I find a better one I'll be sure to show it to you. If this doesn't help, just watch that part of the movie and look at the building. If it was just smoke blocking it, my bad! But I'm pretty sure I was seeing correctly. TheRailwayIndustry 22:18, March 30, 2010 (UTC) No, look at the far left of the picture. TheRailwayIndustry 22:24, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Right. Sorry, I didn't notice it wasn't the SSC building until you pointed that out. TheRailwayIndustry 20:39, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: STS Wiki Sweet! Although since I don't remember too much about STS, I think I'll pass on being the admin. Skullzproductions would love that though, I think. Jim 21:22, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, he's got an account, he's added some stuff to the STS wikia too, and he was the one that found it, he just asked me to tell you guys about it. So I think he deserves adminship of it much more than I do. Jim 22:02, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Whoops, turns out he adds stuff as an unregistered user, I honestly don't know why he hasn't made a real account. Jim 22:16, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I'll see what I can do :) Jim 22:20, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:Shining Time Station Wiki Congrats! But I'm not really interested in STS, so I probably won't edit there, I've gotta catch up with my wiki, YouTube and blog projects anyway... Thanks for the offer anyway! :D 'ZEM talk to me!''' 02:01, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey thomasfan I have a quick question Whenever I make a edit to a gallary on a page. It switches the gallary thing to the other way. Could you please tell me why it does that? ThanksSidekickjason 04:06, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! OK, then. Better get back to work. Please, though, could I put back the quotes from the TV series I put on? Some of them just don't look right, such as James' one, from Hero Of The Rails. Tender Engines 01:50, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Japan Images I uploaded some photos with my name on them. I didn't know that rule I'll just reupload them. Thankfully PNR told me! rawrlego "Yes!" Cried Oliver "There is!" And I mean it! 00:53, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Talk page Thomasfan can you please move my talk page again. Thank you. :)--PNR 01:13, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:Japan Images Thanks for removing them from the pages! Please delete the ones with names on them if you haven't. rawrlego "Yes!" Cried Oliver "There is!" And I mean it! 01:23, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Edited pictures Hi Thomasfan. I just deleted my edited pictures of Thomas' wheels after i got the message. You are right it is unreasonable to edit pictures of Thomas' wheels just to get a closer look as you can use the zoom tool. To show my appreciation here is a picture of thomas' wheels. It is not edited so don't worry. 68.91.83.248 68.91.83.248 has been making spam pages of fan fictional stuff. The online users have been adding his pages to the scrapyard. Please ban him to make this wiki a non fan fiction wiki. rawrlego "Everyone hates being teased about liking Thomas at their age. But the TTTE wikia ignores that teasing and says Thomas is for everyone!" 20:26, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :I second that motion!--The Navigator talk 01:15, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Spam pages Yeah, I should stop creating those pages. I need to find one that has lots of facts. Tonight I'll find one in my The Complete Collection book. Well, atleast the troublesome Ips are gone. rawrlego "Everyone hates being teased about liking Thomas at their age. But the TTTE wikia ignores that teasing and says Thomas is for everyone!" 01:14, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :My brain (when I created those pages) wasn't thinking about the pages. It was thinking about being grumpy about homework! rawrlego "Everyone hates being teased about liking Thomas at their age. But the TTTE wikia ignores that teasing and says Thomas is for everyone!" 01:19, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Anyways, can you move my talk? That page is a bit... well... old! rawrlego "Everyone hates being teased about liking Thomas at their age. But the TTTE wikia ignores that teasing and says Thomas is for everyone!" 12:40, April 7, 2010 (UTC) /* Upload Error */ I tried to upload a picture of 'Arry and Bert Wooden Railway, but it said user error. What does that mean? It does it for every picture! ZEM sent me here. Robertbobbobby 18:05, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Engine Profile stuff How come we don't put the build dates on the engines anymore? And what about the "arrived on Sodor" dates; we know those. Also, isn't Edward a Furness Railway K2 according to the Reverend? TheRailwayIndustry 20:42, April 7, 2010 (UTC) eBay On eBay my dad wont let me get ANY thomas wooden only boring games. Yuck, games. rawrlego "Everyone hates being teased about liking Thomas at their age. But the TTTE wikia ignores that teasing and says Thomas is for everyone!" 15:37, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Season 14 club Hey Thomasfan, How can I become a member of The Season 14 Club? ThanksSidekickjason 18:47, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Blanking images If you're going to do this, please use an edit summary so it doesn't show up as a page blank, you guys are creating a lot of false positives and flooding the vandal watch feed. Charitwo (talk) 22:01, April 10, 2010 (UTC) View source On some pages I click edit. It says "This page has been locked so that only registered users can edit." Of course I'm a registered user. Then it says Goldenbear. When I refresh the page, it says "View Source", and I can't do anything. Robertbobbobby 03:39, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Re Re: View source It still says all that stuff. Then again i'm not on my home computer. i can still edit minor articles. would it be alright if i put for The Great Discovery Trivia that stock footage from Old Iron is used in the song Thomas and James are Racing. Watch the up close footage and see James' wheels. Would i get in trouble for that? Robertbobbobby 03:50, April 11, 2010 (UTC) User name is there any possible way that i can change my user name and keep all my info? Robertbobbobby 22:06, April 12, 2010 (UTC) i was wathcing Let's Have a Race on some parts it says let's have a pace. Could i put that for goofs. Robertbobbobby 00:26, April 13, 2010 (UTC) can i become an admin here? Robertbobbobby 00:32, April 13, 2010 (UTC)